


Thief

by moonlight sonata (multifangurl)



Category: JBJ (Band), JBJ95
Genre: Drunk Sanggyun is a mess, Drunken Flirting, I'm telling you, JBJ95 - Freeform, Kengyun, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, also kenta is a kpop stan lmao, also mentions of drunk driving, as he should, but it's really light, smooth attempts at adult jokes, some violence??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifangurl/pseuds/moonlight%20sonata
Summary: Where a drunk handsome dude accidentally tries to break into Kenta's house but somehow ends up breaking into his heart.
Relationships: Kim Sanggyun | A-Tom/Takada Kenta
Kudos: 13





	Thief

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!  
> here i am with another work after,,, a year? xD  
> i've been building up the confidence to post this so I might just post it before I coward again :')  
> (english is not my first language!)
> 
> hope you enjoy it <3

“Ah…” – The japanese boy is sitting on top of his bed surrounded by papers, books, workbooks, and all kinds of studying supplies. He sighs. – “Why is this so hard? What have I done to deserve this?”

Kenta bits the tip of his pencil while trying to think about what would be the answer to _the very last_ question. It was Friday night and all he wanted was to go to sleep and call it a week, but his evaluation was approaching and he really needed to study hard in order to do his best. – _"Korean is so difficult…"_

His headphones were left behind laying on the bed, the music still playing – a slow, lofi beat. It was pouring rain against his closed window, it had been raining for at least an hour and it didn't seem to be stopping any sooner.

Suddenly, a loud bump made Kenta jump in place. He looked over at the door, nothing but the dark corridor to be seen. _Weird._

"Stop being such a scaredy-cat, Kenta." – He told himself. But the more he looked over at the darkness, the loudest the sound became. _Something wasn't right._ – "Here we go."

Kenta put on his slippers and walked through the dark corridor reaching the living room. The sound was getting louder and louder and now it was clear and obvious: it came from the front door. Someone was knocking? Strongly and weirdly knocking.

"Why don't just ringing?" – Kenta sighed before opening the door. Yes, without peeping first. Blame his tired mind for that.

In front of him stood a man dressed in black from head to toe, a hoodie hiding part of his face. Kenta gasped, but before he could say something or even think about closing the door, his arm was grabbed and the stranger started to yell at him. _In korean._ Kenta could only understand half of the things he was saying because fear made him forget all he knew. He tried to free himself from the grasp but the other was stronger and grabbed Kenta's arms to pull him out of the apartment.

Adrenaline and willing to stay alive may have given the japanese boy some extra strength to free himself from the man who kept telling nonsense things.

When Kenta started running, the man chased him. His main thought was to go to his room, where his phone was – _almost uncharged,_ but able to call for help – lock the door and stay there safe. But then, he felt a hand almost grabbing his arm and he tripped on the carpet. Yes, he fell, face on the floor. He closed his eyes and protected his head with shaking arms, so ready to be beaten or shot or stabbed or something. But nothing came. For 10 seconds the robber stayed quiet and still, so Kenta saw that as his way to survive and got up as fast as possible, running to the only place in the house with the lights on: the kitchen.

Kenta’s heart was beating so fast, his head was spinning and the whole body was shaking. He did what any brave person would do: grabbed the biggest knife he had and stayed still.

_“Where..?”_ – Kenta muttered under his breath. The front door suddenly shut close and, God, his eyes were already watering. Begging for his life never felt so tempting. Small and calm footsteps were heard. – “I have some money! You can take my phone, my car, _a-anything!_ ”

The man dressed in dark clothes appeared on the kitchen door and, _somehow_ , he looked as scared as Kenta. – “Listen…” – He said, slowly, this time in japanese. – “This was a mistake. I can explain, I swear!”

Kenta held that knife like his life depended on it, and maybe it did. The stranger lowered his black hoodie to show his face. Kenta furrowed his eyebrows – he looked kinda familiar. A young boy, obviously drunk. It didn’t make the japanese boy feel safer, though.

“One more step and I stab you!” – He screamed. – “But explain yourself.”

“This may sound ridiculous but, ah…” – The stranger looked embarrassed. – “I thought this was my home. I’m so fucking drunk right now, I tried to open your door but then you showed up and I thought you were a thief and-”

“I thought YOU were a thief! You grabbed me, pervert!”

“I was trying to take you out!” – Kenta lifted an eyebrow. – “O-Out of my apartment, of course.”

“Are you making this up?! If you are, notice that I’m still going to call the polic-”

“Don’t do that, please! Listen, cut my throat or something but don’t call the cops. I’m too young and beautiful to go to jail. _If_ , if you knew me, you’d know I wouldn’t hurt a fly!”

“Are you expecting me to… Let you go away with this? You broke into my house!”

“I broke into what I believed was my own house. Is your head okay by the way, your forehead is a little red.”

Kenta’s free hand automatically went to touch his forehead, right above his left eyebrow, and he hissed with the pain. It was really sore after hitting the floor.

“I’ll be okay, probably with a bruise by tomorrow…” – Slowly, Kenta placed the knife on the counter by his side, his gaze never leaving the korean boy.

“I… I would never want you to hurt that pretty face of yours.” – He shyly laughed, and then smirked while winking at Kenta, who had to control himself to not grab that kitchen weapon and get that idiot out of his house right now. – “What’s your name?”

“What’s yours, so I can report you at the police station.”

“ _I’m Kim Sangg-_ wait, what?”

“Are you actually dumb or did you just drank your weight in alcohol? Do you want to die at 50?”

“Why are you concerned?”

“Because you almost killed me AND I almost killed you?”

“You wouldn’t kill me. Your hands were shaking so much, you would have dropped the knife. And I wouldn’t kill you…?”

“Kenta.”

“Yes, I wouldn't kill you Kenta. Your apartment is so similar to mine, wow. When you tripped on the carpet I was going to beat your ass up but then it hit me: I don’t have a carpet. Then I looked around and it felt so weird. Then I followed you and, well, I saw this wasn’t my kitchen. My mind was saying _“you’re so fucked up this_ _time, Sanggyun”_ and-”

“Sanggyun? Your name is Sanggyun?”

The korean boy’s sharp eyes widened and Kenta smiled. _Hehe_. He got the dumbass, and now he just needed to make him leave and call the cops.

“Are you thinking about devilish plans to make me rot in jail? My mom would disown my drunk ass and stop paying my college bills. Actually, I drove home drunk, so that would worsen my case. Fuck did I just tell you I drove while drunk?”

“Yup, you did, Mr. Sanggyun Disowned.”

And then, when Kenta thought it couldn't get any worse, the most unexpected thing happened: The fucking dumbass started to cry, _loud_ and sobbing, on his knees, in Kenta’s kitchen. _Could the night get EVEN worse?_

And then he heard someone knock on his door. _Yeah_ , it could.

“Hey hey, Sanggyun. Shut up, I need to see who’s knocking.” – Kenta said, but not before grabbing that big knife of his and shoving it in one of the drawers.

Kenta tried to fix his bangs so whoever it was wouldn't see his hurt forehead. He opened the door, this time looking through the peephole before, with an obviously forced smile. In front of him was his angry neighbour, in a sleeping gown and bedroom slippers. She looked _angry_.

“Good night, Mrs. Nakamura. Is everything okay?”

“It’s almost 3AM, Mr. Takada. What was all this noise- and is someone crying?” – She tried to look above Kenta’s shoulder but he quickly closed the door a little more so she couldn't see Sanggyun. – “Should I call the police because of all this noise?”

“No need to, Mrs. It was just my messy, _ermm_ , boyfriend. Yes, _my messy boyfriend._ He arrived from Korea today and made lots of noise and scared me and, yeah. I promise we won’t make any more noise.” – She arched an eyebrow. – “I promise. This was the first and last time.”

“Okay. I really hope so.”

“Have a good ni- _nevermind_.” - The grumpy middle-aged woman had already left before Kenta could finish his sentence. As the blonde boy closed the door, he heard Sanggyun’s sobbing. _He’s really still crying?_ – “Hey, you. If you have to throw up please don’t do it in my kitchen, that would be the grossest thing ever.”

“I’m feeling so guilty. You are so sweet _K-Kenta_ , you even called me _yo-your boyfie!_ ”

“I didn’t call you my _boyfie_ , I called you my boyfriend, and it was just an excuse for all the noise we’re making tonight.”

“Oh, are we going to _make some noise tonight?_ ” – Kenta facepalmed so hard he hit his aching forehead with enough strength to make his tired eyes water. Sanggyun’s smirk fast turned into a worried look on his face. The korean boy got up so quickly he had to hold onto the dining table so he wouldn’t fall on his butt. Sanggyun got closer to Kenta and the later noticed how he was slightly taller and, apparently, way _stronger_ than him. Kenta swallowed his saliva thinking about the fact that, if Sanggyun _really_ wanted, he could easily have beaten him up. But at the same time, that was also a good sign, right? He said he knew Kenta was unable to hurt him, so he wasn’t making those things up to protect himself from being hurt by the blonde boy. He wasn't really a bad guy, just a really stupid guy.

“Are you okay?” – The taller boy’s hand took Kenta’s away from his throbbing forehead so he could move his bangs to see better. – “Oh, this is not looking good. You should apply some ice. It’s turning purple-ish”.

“Oh sh…” – Kenta ran to the refrigerator to get some ice. – “It’s really hurting, I hate this.”

“I feel like it is my fault…”

“Oh, really?” – Kenta’s annoyance was obvious in his harsh and rude tone as he looked above his shoulder to make eye contact with the other. Sanggyun gave him an apologetic look. – “Isn’t it time to go home? This time, try checking the freaking door number before forcing the keyhole.” – The blonde said, not looking at Sanggyun anymore. Kenta grabbed a cloth to put the ice and held it against his forehead, the cold sensation making him shiver along with the pain that only worsened with the time. – “Are you going or do you need me to ask you again?”

“Yeah, I’m on my way. Please don’t call the police!”

That’s the last thing Kenta heard Sanggyun's lowkey annoying drunk voice saying before he left his apartment. Kenta sighed – _enough korean studies for today._

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


It wasn't until next week Kenta saw Sanggyun again – he just didn't know how to feel about it.

It was Saturday afternoon and raining outside. Kenta was enjoying his time at home, a comfy and warm hoodie, pajama pants and some freshly made popcorns: he was so ready for a movie marathon. But _of course_ , someone had to interrupt him.

Kenta rolled his eyes when the doorbell rang. He didn't care who it was, it was unwelcoming to have someone coming and taking him out of his little world. He sighed, paused the film and rested the popcorns aside. He had to open the door or whoever it was wouldn't stop ringing.

The japanese boy was unable to hide the surprise on his face when he saw no one other than Sanggyun, The Kim Sanggyun, _that_ guy. That stupid guy.

" _What-_ Actually, _why_ are you here?" – Kenta asked. Sanggyun smiled, the curled tips of his lips peeking out of the big and cute scarf he was wearing. He took his hands out of the jacket's pockets to take it off. Kenta's gaze followed his movements until they made eye contact again. Sanggyun smiled.

"Well, I wanted to tell you I'm sorry. Yeah, I'm _really_ sorry. Also, I'm really sorry for coming back, but I've been thinking about it, _about you_ , every day for the last week and I wouldn't be able to die in peace knowing you hate me. I'm everything but a person people hate."

"What should I do with that information?" – Kenta was now looking at their feet; _Sanggyun's wet boots and his cute fluffy slippers._ The younger giggled. – "I wasn't expecting you here."

"Did I interrupt something?" – Sanggyun asked, giving a step forwards, just to test the waters. Kenta didn't move. – "I can come back later if you want me to-"

"No need to, it's freezing cold outside. I, _well_ , I was going to watch a movie."

"Can I join you?"

Kenta looked him in the eyes. He couldn't be talking seriously, could he? They didn't know each other. But Kenta told him not to go? His mind was a mess and he didn't know what to do.

"I don't feel safe, it would make me uncomfortable to be alone with you. I'm sorry, Sanggyun." – Sanggyun's smile disappeared in a second. Kenta knows he shouldn't, but he did feel bad for him. – "You live far from here?"

"It's actually a 3 minutes walk." – He giggled, playfully as always. That's something that doesn't change when he's sober: Kenta noticed. – "It's okay. I deserve to hear a no."

"We could, you know…" – The blonde boy felt his face blushing. – "Share phone numbers? Unless you don't want-"

"Yeah yeah, of course I want it." – Sanggyun gave Kenta his phone. – "Add your number. I'll send you a message when I get home."

Turns out Kenta's afternoon was nothing like he thought it would be; as soon as Sanggyun left, he's everything Kenta could think about. He tried to focus on the movie but suddenly didn't want to watch it anymore, so he just sits there, eating his popcorns and waiting for a message from a boy he knows basically nothing about.

_"I guess this is what happens when you feel lonely…"_ – Kenta said to himself. It's not like he was totally alone; yes, he had just moved from his parents' house to another city to start his life as an independent adult and all his friend lived more than 2 hours away from him but he was finishing learning korean so he could go to Korea, be a teacher and teach japanese. Thinking about it didn't make him feel any better though.

_ Maybe I'm really that lonely. _

Sanggyun's mind was also a mess.

It was a big and nice party, with good music and good (free!) drinks and attractive people everywhere, everyone from his class was coming. Sanggyun liked to party, anyways. He just didn't expect to get so drunk, _that drunk,_ and be left alone because his best friend (the only korean person he knows there, besides himself) went to some girl's place.

He had no option but to drive home drunk as fuck and what happened next haven't left his mind for a second for the last days. He cried a lot (at some point still scared of going to jail) because the thought that _he could have hurt an innocent person_ was haunting him, and Kenta's scared look really _broke his heart._ If Sanggyun could go back in time he would never go to that party. Maybe he'd accidentally find Kenta one day and say something nice like _"Good morning, you look really pretty today, your hair is really cute"_ and just try to have a better start. Meeting the most beautiful boy he had ever seen in such a stupid way is so unfair!

It wasn't snowing anymore when Sanggyun left Kenta's building and went to his own.

" _"Can I join you"_ , why are you such an idiot?" – He sits in silence, looking at his phone, where his neighbour's number is saved as _"Takada Kenta"_. – "So that's his full name…"

And suddenly Sanggyun is thinking about his blushed cheeks and messy blonde hair, how old he might be and if they like the same things. But, for some reason, he doesn't know where to start, what should he text Kenta. And after thinking for a good 5 minutes, he sends a simple "Hi, it's Kim Sanggyun".

It took Kenta a minute to reply, and another minute to get an answer back after that. From that on they started chatting. First, he found out Sanggyun was also born in 1995 and was 4 months younger than him. Next, he confirmed his suspicions that the younger was a korean exchange student, and has actually been living/studying there for 2 years, in his aunt's house (and that explains why he drives a car). Kenta was unsure about sharing personal information, but Sanggyun seemed to be the nicest guy and Kenta _needed_ a friend. He was everything but a person who's okay with having no friend near him.

_ "Your japanese is really good~ I wish my korean was that good ㅠㅠ" _

_ "You haven't told me why you're studying korean? It's very interesting tho~" _

_ "I want to be a japanese teacher in Korea :)))) I've wanted this since I was a teen" _

_ "Oh, that's nice! I'm studying music. Did you know I was an idol trainee for some time? It didn't go well so I got out of there and decided to change my path a bit." _

_ "What do you want to do then??" _

_ "I want to be a composer and producer. I can also rap but I'll show you my skills someday ;)))) gotta go now, my aunt just arrived and it's telling me to cook the dinner ㅠㅠ" _

_ "You're good at cooking too? Wow, you really have many skills~ Teach me some one day~" _

_ "You won't have to ask it twice ;)))' _

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_Maybe it was written in the stars_ , Kenta thinks.

They started talking pretty much every day, about everything and sometimes nothing in specific. Kenta somehow felt comfortable enough talking to Sanggyun to even promise him that he would sing to him one day (well, it was his fault for telling the younger boy that he liked to sing sometimes). There was something about Sanggyun's somehow chaotic cuteness and flirtiness that made him likeable. He was also pretty smart and talented – and Kenta told him, after he showed one of the tracks he produced.

Other than their love for music, coffee and puppies, as the days passed, they found out about more and more things that they have in common – mainly, _homesickness._

They understood each other, each other's feelings and struggles. Sometimes, in the middle of the night, Kenta would be sad and cry because of how he missed being with his parents and friends back in his hometown, and those were the times he knew there would be no one who could understand him better than Sanggyun.

In one of those melancholic nights, he heard his phone tremble on top of the bedside table; it was a text from Sanggyun.

_ "Kenta?" _

_ "Yes?" _

_ "Sorry if I woke you up…" _

_ "You didn't. I can't sleep." _

_ "Me too. I'm not feeling well. Not like, sick, more like sad." _

_ "Me too." _

Minutes passed, and Sanggyun wouldn't answer. Kenta started to think he might have fallen asleep. _That would be good for him,_ he thinks. The thought of Sanggyun, the hyped fluffy boy, crying himself to sleep left Kenta's chest aching – for some unknown reason. _Maybe_ because they were friends now, _yeah, that's it_. It's been almost two months since the incident already. They were friends.

And Kenta's doorbell rang again.

Kenta stood up from his bed in a rush to open the door. Slowly, cautiously, he opened it. Sanggyun's brown messy hair and red eyes were the only parts of his body unprotected from the really cold temperatures outside, a still dripping umbrella on his hand. It was pouring rain.

"I'm guessing you ran here."

"You were crying?" – Sanggyun completely ignored Kenta's statement and entered his house, closing the door behind him and gently touching Kenta's face with his left hand, wiping some of the undried tears left.

"You were crying too." – Kenta's hand stopped on top of Sanggyun's, now petting the hand that was caressing his own blushed cheek.

"Yes. I'm not good at hiding it." – The younger laughed, a small, sad laugh. A heartbreaking one.

"Why would you have to hide it?" – Kenta asks, worried. Is Sanggyun used to hide his feelings? He didn't want Sanggyun to hide it from him.

_ "I… I don't know." _

Kenta's heart doubled its speed when he felt Sanggyun's arms hug his neck. Shyly, the blonde boy gave himself permission to hug Sanggyun's torso back. That was their first hug and first hugs are always awkward – but it was a needed hug. A _well-needed_ hug. An _"I got your back, I know how you feel"_ hug.

Shy whimpers were heard. _Sanggyun was crying._ And the older boy couldn't stop himself from crying too, grabbing the taller's shirt under his slightly wet jacket he was still wearing. They stayed like that for a minute, maybe even more than that, but somehow, time was passing differently that night.

_"Do you miss home?"_ – Sanggyun asked, and Kenta nodded.

_ "Yes, but it's way harder for you, you've been in a different country for years!" _

Sanggyun broke the hug to look Kenta in the eyes – "Don't underestimate your pain. You're going through a lot of stress and you know no one here. I was never alone, I have my aunt with me."

"Well, now I... _have you_." – The older said, ears flushing pink, and the way Sanggyun smiled after hearing that made all the pain in his chest _(heart)_ ease. – "You have me too."

"I still don't understand how." – He giggled, lifting a hand to touch the soft skin of Kenta's blushed cheek again. – "How can you like me?"

"I don't, I'm a paid actor." – Kenta said playfully, making the younger roll his eyes, still smiling.

"Who's paying you, fake friend?"

"I can't tell you, it's a secret." – He laughed, the cute teeth Sanggyun will forever find the cutest thing ever showing. – "Now, take off your wet boots and jacket. You must be freezing, at least your hands are."

"You know what they say, _"cold hands, warm heart"_."

"Maybe." – He answered, holding both Sanggyun's hands, trying to warm them up. – "Do you… want to sleep in my bed? I mean, I don't mind. It's quite big, has enough room for the two of us. It's just that I would never let you sleep on the couch and I don't want to sleep there myself… It's pretty uncomfy-"

"Can't believe you're taking me to your bed without even taking me on a date first, I didn't know you were that type of guy, Kenta." – Sanggyun said playfully, taking off his jacket, boots and scarf, leaving the japanese boy a flustered mess. – "Why are you so cute?"

"Just follow me." – _How am I going to survive this?_ , He asked himself. Well… He probably wouldn't. Sanggyun was the most flirtatious and also the most handsome guy he has ever talked to, not mentioning being friends with AND sharing a bed with. The thought of spooning with Sanggyun crossed his mind for a second and he felt his whole face turning red, his heart beating fast against his ribcage. Having the younger comfort him through the phone was something, but having him there, with him, made him feel those butterflies in his stomach.

"Your room is pretty." – Sanggyun said, taking Kenta out of his thoughts. – "Didn't know you were a k-pop fan. You don't have a fetish for korean guys, right?" – Kenta laughed, but Sanggyun looked at him over the shoulder with a (fake) serious look on his face. – "I'm talking seriously, please don't kidnap me."

"I won't. I'm being paid, remember?"

"Oh, right."

While the taller boy was looking over at his TeenTop posters on the wall, he noticed how Sanggyun was wearing pajama pants but a random shirt. It was weird, especially because he looked like the type of guy who proudly wears a cartoon pajama every day.

"I sleep on the left side. You don't mind, right?"

"Of course not, it's your bed." – Sanggyun said, heading over the bed where Kenta was starting to lay down already. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt, starting to lift it up. Kenta panicked.

" _Wha-_ What are you doing, Sanggyun?"

"I sleep shirtless."

"In other people's houses?"

"Yes I mean, I can't sleep fully dressed." – Kenta rolled his eyes, trying to play it cool.

"It's okay then, let's not make this awkwa-."

If Kenta already thought Sanggyun was the definition of hot, he was in fact three times hotter. You can't blame him for being surprised, the poor boy went from never seeing him with less than two layers of clothing to having him _this_ close _and_ shirtless.

"You like what you see?"

"Shut up and lay down."

"Yes sir."

Sanggyun laid down on the left side of the bed, while Kenta turned off the light on the bedside table. They stayed like that, in silence, looking at the ceiling (at the darkness, actually). It was weird for Kenta to hear Sanggyun's slow breath right there, next to him, and feel him there, so close. They knew so much about each other, but it was only the third time he was seeing Sanggyun in person. Still, his face never left his mind for even a second (it's not like the other allowed that to happen – always sending him his self entitled _cute selcas of his handsome face_ , which wasn't a lie).

Sanggyun's hand slowly reached for his, arms touching slightly. He smiled, shyly.

"Do you have plans for tomorrow?" – The younger asked.

Kenta left him without an answer for a while, like he was thinking and mentally checking his agenda. But, in fact, he already knew this would have been just another boring weekend if Sanggyun wasn't there to make it _special_.

"No. Or maybe I have because you're going to suggest something."

Sanggyun chuckles – "Yes, I am."

"Do you want to go out on a date?" – It sounded more like a hopeful request than a real question. And, well, Kenta wasn't ashamed of it.

"Of course. I've been wanting to go out with you since the first time I saw you." – Sanggyun's body got a little closer, his breath got closer, his voice next to his ear. The heat emanating from his body making Kenta feel the little butterflies on his belly fly like crazy. – "Are you into studying in cafes and taking cute aesthetic pics?"

"Maybe."

Kenta turned to his right, laying now on his side, face to face with Sanggyun, who smiled brightly. Sanggyun's smile felt like sunshine even in the dark night. Kenta shyly intertwined his fingers with the younger's, their knees touching.

"Let's go on a cafe date tomorrow. Then we can help each other with our language studies, hm?"

"Sounds good to me."

After Kenta's agreement, silence filled the room. It was a good, comfortable silence. Just the sound of their breaths and the cars outside. It was almost 3AM and they were now starting to feel sleepy.

"Hey…"

Sanggyun broke the silence. Kenta, who had already closed his eyes, tiredness hitting him, answered with a simple _"yes?"_. Sanggyun's hand left his to trail up his arm to the side of his face. The japanese boy gulped nervously, resting his left hand on the younger's waist, feeling how soft and warm his skin was, heating up his cheeks. Sanggyun giggled – _"You're so cute when you're shy."_

_ "You're always making me shy…" _

Sanggyun got even closer, _dangerously closer_ , their breaths almost mixing up, their foreheads now touching. Kenta could see perfectly the silhouette of Sanggyun's handsome sharp features even with such dim light coming from outside. He started rubbing circles with ghost touches on the korean boy's torso, making him shiver. Sanggyun, in return, brushed over Kenta's bottom lip with his thumb, like who is waiting for consent to kiss someone.

"And you're always making me want to kiss you."

The older boy closed his eyes in anticipation, not knowing what to answer. If Sanggyun wanted to kiss him, he'd let him. He would let _himself_ be kissed and kiss him back. Because Sanggyun, little by little, gained his little special place in Kenta's heart. And now, Kenta wants to kiss him _so badly._

"Promise me it won't be awkward tomorrow, please."

"Why would it be awkward? Do you think someone is able to kiss and wake up next to the most beautiful boy ever and feel ashamed? _God_ , I feel so lucky just to be here and" – Sanggyun's right arm hugged the older's waist, bringing him even closer. – "And having a chance-"

_"Shut up."_ – He whispered, trying to stop the younger from making him more and more shy and flustered.

_ "Make me." _

And Kenta did. He sealed his lips with Sanggyun's, and it felt like fireworks. Kenta couldn't remember the last time he kissed someone, but he's sure no one ever kissed him like Sanggyun did. The blonde boy could feel the younger's warmness embracing him as he deepened the kiss, Sanggyun's tongue shyly making its way to Kenta's mouth. He was running out of breath but didn't want to let go; not now, when everything seemed perfect, in Sanggyun's arms. _Not now._

Sanggyun pulled away after a few more seconds, both of them breathing fast, as fast as the beating of their hearts. The korean boy left a kiss on Kenta's forehead, the later snuggling into his arms, head close to his bare chest. It still made him flustered that Sanggyun was shirtless, but he could _really_ get used to it. In other words, he enjoyed it.

"Get some sleep now, hm?" – Gyun said, petting Kenta's blonde messy hair like he was a little kitten. – "I'll still be here when you wake up, you know that, right?"

Kenta nodded, smiling, as he listened to Sanggyun's heartbeat slowing down, both of them falling asleep.

He was right; Sanggyun _was_ , indeed, a thief – and he stole Kenta's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not good with both titles AND endings so i apologise xD
> 
> kudos and comments would make me happy :')  
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
